


Second Chances

by Oreo05902



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, F/F, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo05902/pseuds/Oreo05902
Summary: Everyone deserves a Second Chance.. right? This takes place after the ATLA series. We follow Azula who is now in a mental facility and has been there for over a year. We also follow Ty Lee who is now apart of the Kyoshi Warriors and a guard to Firelord Zuko. Even the worst of people deserve a Second Chance. Will Azula use the Second Chance she is given by Ty Lee or will she result back to her old ways?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. The Visit pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Wattpad. I am the original creator to this story (My Wattpad @Oreo05902). Also sorry for the such short chapters.

Azula had been in the mental facility for a year now. She had gotten a little better but she was not allowed to see anyone ever. She was always handcuffed or in a straight jacket and seemed to have no emotions now. The nurses who took care of her seemed to think she had been doing better as well. Azula still had her hallucinations of her mother and now the rest of her family as well. She had hallucinations of her best friends Ty Lee and Mai, but she wasn’t mad. She felt nothing towards the two nor her brother or uncle. The only people she felt something against was her mother and father, the people who raised her the wrong way. Today would mark a little over a year that she had been by herself. Today, the nurses were letting people visit her, but still barely anyone. She would be in handcuffs and legcuffs so she wouldn’t be able to bend. She had never forgotten her bending the blue fire that used to rage from her fingertips that she wasn’t allowed to use anymore. Azula was sitting on her bed looking out the window in her white doctors office looking room. A knock sounded on her door as she didn’t flinch or move keeping her fiery eyes out the window.

“Azula.” The nurse that usually cared for her, Zyn called to her.

“Hello, Zyn.” Azula spoke her voice weak and empty. Her head finally turned to look at the nurse who smiled softly. Azula didn’t smile but only talked. Zyn was the only person who had gotten through to her since she showed up here. It took her awhile but it worked and Azula now only spoke to her.

“I have a surprise for you. Your brother firelord Zuko and your friends Mai and Ty Lee are coming to visit today.” Zyns voice was soft as she spoke to Azula and she only nodded. She wasn’t very excited though. She wasn’t mad at Ty Lee or Mai anymore understanding that they we’re right for betraying her. She wasn’t mad at her brother either; she just hadn’t seen anybody she really knew for a year “I know you probably missed them so I got the okay from my boss and now you get to see them again. You will have to remain in your cuffs though.” Zyn added and Azula nodded.

“I understand, thank you Zyn, when are they coming.” Azula spoke, her voice not even being able to ask a question.  
“They should be here in 30 minutes, Azula.” Zyn spoke with her orange-red eyes looking at Azula's fire red ones. Zyn had been afraid of Azula once the girl had first arrived knowing the girl had gone insane. But Zyn had changed Azula for the better and now they were allowed to have people visit her. Azula only nodded before her gaze shifted back out the window watching the small garden that had been put in the center there “Let’s get you dressed and ready.” Zyn spoke and Azula nodded again as she slowly stood. The handcuffs clanked against one another as she stood, Zyn went and picked out her clothing which just consisted of the mental facility white clothes. Azula's hair had grown back since she had cut it. Zyn took out the key to Azula's cuffs as she took off the hand ones for the moment. Azula changed her shirt before the cuffs went back on. They did the same with her pants taking off the leg cuffs before they went back on. Zyn finished getting Azula ready before speaking again “We’re going to have to take you to another room and handcuff you to the floor, alright?” Zyn spoke.

“Yes, I understand.” Azula spoke looking to Zyn as the woman still smiled. Azula had missed her friends, being in the hospital had made her realize everywhere she messed up. She found it funny how quickly she moved from her armor to the mental hospital scrubs. She did kinda miss her armor though and her hair was always down now afraid if they put something in her hair she would try something.

“Alright, I’ll walk you to the room and the guards will chain you down and stand outside the door waiting for your friends.” Zyn explained and Azula nodded. She didn’t care already knowing she had to be chained down. She walked with the nurse who linked her arm with Azulas in a comforting manner. Two guards were waiting outside the door as they opened it and let her in before chaining her down to the nubs on the floor “Your friends should be here in the next couple minutes.” Zyn explained before waving goodbye and exiting leaving Azula in the room by herself the guards standing guard.

Ty Lee's P.O.V.

Ty Lee had been living in the royal palace with Mai and Zuko luckily they had kept her and hadn’t sent her back. The girl was quite excited to see Azula today knowing Azula wouldn’t be in her best shape but she needed to see her. Having all this time to herself made her see Azula wasn’t such a bad person and she had revealed to herself that she had a crush on Azula. Since Zuko had become Firelord he had visited the dragon masters for old times sake. He had ended up getting a dragon of his own that they we’re riding to see Azula. Mai was kinda excited to see Azula but not really knowing how much the girl had done wrong but they all had to note she hadn’t been in a good mental state. They entered the hospital, Zuko signing them in as Mai was on his arm. Ty lee stood behind the two her arms crossed as she stared into space thinking. Zyn came up to the three “Hello, you must be Firelord Zuko, Mai, and Ty lee. I’m Zyn, the nurse that has been caring for Azula.” Zyn spoke, putting out her hand for them to shake.

“How is she?” Zuko spoke up first and Zyn’s smile faltered.

“Shes, okay, just hasn’t smiled in almost a year.” Zyn spoke and Ty Lee immediately felt bad.

“Can we go see her?” Ty Lee questioned which got a look from Mai. The only person who knew about Ty Lee’s new crush was Mai but the girl didn’t approve thinking Azula would only use her as she did when they were friends. Zyn nodded. 

“Of course, right this way.” She spoke beginning to walk off as the three followed her to the guarded door. The guards moved and metal bended the doors open as the three stepped in. Zyn left the three alone with Azula. Azula didn’t look behind her when she heard the door open.

“Azula?” Zuko questioned. Azula hesitated for a moment before taking a breath and speaking.

“Hello.”


	2. The Visit Pt. 2

Azula’s P.O.V

“Hello.” Azula's voice rang through the empty room. She still didn’t turn around, keeping herself sitting on the ground.

“How are you?” Zuko's raspy voice questioned his sister. He was mostly just glad to see her alive.

“I’m alright.” She spoke lying to herself.

“Turn around, Azula.” Zuko spoke softly and Azula listened slowly standing up letting her hands hang knowing if she pulled them up the chains would stop her. She turned around her gaze shifting up to the three. She looked to Mai who looked the same then to Zuko who started to look more responsible and kingly. His hair had also grown more. Her gaze finally shifted to Ty Lee looking at the girl's grey eyes. Azula didn’t know why but Ty Lee always had a soft spot in her heart. Azula’s red gaze didn’t look the same and she knew the three of them could tell. It looked emotionless and dull. Ty Lee didn’t waste any time and walked up to Azula hugging her. Azula was surprised at first, Mai and Zuko wanted to stop her but didn’t. Azula rested her head on the girl's shoulder as memories flooded back. She slowly felt herself start to break down. A whole year of feeling nothing and now Ty Lee bringing everything back from a hug. Zuko glanced at Mai watching as Azula started breaking down. Azula’s emotionless face shifted to sadness as she felt her knees buckle beneath her. She fell onto the ground of the small holding cell feeling tears hit her eyes. Ty Lee just moved to the ground with her hugging her.

“Azula, it’s alright, we’re all here for you.” Ty Lee spoke comfortingly. Zuko and Mai walked over kneeling down and hugging Azula as well. They all felt bad for her even though she had done so many horrible things. Zuko was her brother, she would always love her as much as she did wrong she was changing. Zuko and Mai let go of Azula but Ty Lee stayed. Mai looked at Zuko.

“Let's give them some time.” Mai spoke and Zuko nodded before heading towards the door as they gave a knock and the doors opened. They closed behind Zuko and Mai leaving Ty Lee and Azula in the small room. It took about another 5 minutes before Azula started to calm down. Ty Lee rubbed her back comfortingly.  
“Your alright, Azula” Her soft voice felt like music to Azula's ears. She missed hearing voices she actually recognized. Soon enough Ty Lee slowly released Azula as her hands moved up to Azula's cheeks. She wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Azula looked into the girl's eyes, meeting her gaze.

“Ty Lee..” Azula spoke her voice soft as she thought for a moment. She never thought she would say this ever to anyone “I’m sorry.. Ty Lee, for everything” She spoke her gaze shifting away to the wall. Azula moved to sit on her butt as she pulled her legs up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees. The chains rattled as she moved.

“Azula, it’s alright. Mai, Zuko, and I all know you're changing.. For the better. I’m sure we’ll be able to get you out of here soon as long as you behave.” Ty Lee spoke and Azula nodded. Ty Lee moved the chains so she could sit beside Azula as she rested her head on Azula's shoulder “We will get you out of here Azula. You’ll get your armor back and you’ll be able to bend again. We can go practice together.” Ty Lee spoke looking to the bright side of things. Azula's tears had dried up as she laid her head on top of Azula’s “You know what? I’ll make a promise to you that I’ll come every single day that I can and we can spend time together.” Ty Lee spoke.

“I’d like that. Thank you, Ty Lee” Azula spoke her name running off her tongue so perfectly. Ty Lee smiled softly.

“Soon enough they can let you out.. Probably with chains at first, but we can do something together!” Ty Lee spoke excitedly lifting her head. Azula turned her head to look at Ty Lee before the girl did the same looking at Azula their noses inches from touching. Ty Lee immediately looked away with a small blush. Azula still didn’t smile but she had finally shown an emotion. Soon enough the doors opened again letting Mai and Zuko in again before shutting.

“We will get you out as soon as we know you're ready” Zuko spoke and Azula nodded understanding. Ty Lee laid her head back down on Azula's shoulder “You will be able to get your royal armor back once you leave too. You're still my sister no matter what” Zuko spoke having one arm around Mai’s waist the other behind his back. Mai nodded in agreement.

“And you’re still our best friend.” Mai spoke with her emotionless voice although it had a hint of happiness to it.

“Zuko.. Mai.. I’m-” Azula spoke taking a second this being harder to say to the two “I’m sorry.” She spoke her gaze shifting up to the two feeling extremely pathetic. Ty Lee rubbed her back as Zuko and Mai nodded.

“It’s alright, Azula. You’re changing for the better.” Mai spoke and Zuko nodded agreeing.

“We’re going to go now, Azula, we’ll see you again soon.” Zuko spoke and Ty Lee looked to the two before lifting her head to look at Azula.

“I’m actually gonna come back everyday and spend time with Azula, it’ll be good for her.” Ty Lee spoke to Mai and Zuko now. The two exchanged a glance before Zuko nodded.

“Ty Lee will see you tomorrow.” Zuko spoke nodding towards the girl “We’ll let them know you’re coming everyday Ty Lee you just need to choose a time.” Zuko added and Ty Lee nodded before looking at Azula.

“What time do you wake up?” The girl questioned and Azula answered.

“Ten o’clock.” Her voice was still emotionless. Ty Lee nodded before hugging Azula again and standing. Zuko and Mai headed for the door knocking on it as they began to open Azula locked eyes with Ty Lee again who had a bright smile.

“See you tomorrow Azula!”


	3. Ty Lee

*THE NEXT DAY*

Ty Lee had flipped and ran through the towns that all lead towards the hospital where Azula was kept. She was in her full kyoshi warrior outfit with the makeup on as well. Suki had acknowledged that Ty Lee was going to visit Azula everyday so she would have a break from her duties for now. Ty Lee got to the mental facility at exactly 10:00 the time she had set her visit for. There was no end to her visit not knowing how long she would stay. Mai and Zuko didn’t know whether to think Azula was lying or not but Ty Lee believed she wasn’t. She believed the girl was actually sorry especially after seeing her breakdown. Zyn cam out to meet Ty Lee again “Hello, Ty Lee” Zyn’s voice spoke.

“Hi, Zyn!” She spoke excitedly, her silver eyes looking at the woman. Zyn only smiled back being happy somebody that Azula knew would be visiting almost everyday.

“Azula is still sleeping right now, but I was about to go wake her up” Zyn spoke softly towards the girl. Ty Lee nodded.

“Alright, but can I come?” She questioned her gaze, glancing away for a moment before looking back at her. Zyn hesitated before nodding as her warm smile faltered.

“Yes, you can,” Zyn spoke, her smile returning. Ty Lee took no notice of it as she began walking with Zyn towards Azula's room “Ty Lee.” Zyns voice spoke and Ty Lee looked up at her “I know you think Azula is doing better and looks better but the truth is, she’s still having hallucinations of her mother, though not as serious.” Zyn spoke and Ty Lee's gaze moved away from her again before nodding “I just don’t know if she can be trusted to be let out yet” Zyn added glancing down to Ty Lee. She nodded again feeling her smile start to fade. They reached Azula's room as they both entered, seeing a sleeping Azula. Azula had been chained to the bed so she couldn’t stand but was able to shift. Ty Lee hated the sight of it as she walked over and pulled up a chair besides Azula’s bed.

“Azula” Ty Lee’s voice spoke looking at the girl whose black locks had covered her face.

AZULA’S P.O.V

Azula heard somebody's voice before feeling a hand on her shoulder. The voice sounded like her mothers she hated it. She slowly woke up as her eyes opened shifting her black hair out of the way. She looked in front of her to see her mother sitting in a chair in front of her “You again?” Azula growled “You put me here. You wanted to see me here!” Azula shouted looking at Ursa who sat in front of her. The hand immediately retracted from her shoulder. Zyn watched this before walking over to Azula seeing the girl begin to get angered.

“Azula, you're hallucinating” Zyn spoke looking down at her. Azula shook her head no before looking at the woman in the chair again.

“You brought my mother here?!” Azula yelled and Zyn shook her head.

“Azula, relax. Take a deep breath in through your nose out through your mouth. Just work with me” Zyn spoke, keeping her gaze on Azula. Azula furrowed her eyebrows looking up at her as she started yanking at the cuffs. She slowly began to stop herself almost as if she was fighting against herself. She looked back to the woman in front of her. She didn’t know what to believe anymore. She didn’t know who to trust “Please, Azula” Zyn’s voice spoke and soon enough Azula began to calm down. She didn’t want to stay in here any longer than she had to. She took a deep breath, her eyes shutting.

“Azula.. It’s me, Ty Lee.” Her voice started to change in Azula's ears as she opened her eyes once Ty Lee had spoken her own name. She was met with silver eyes rather than her own fire colored ones. Ty Lee smiled softly at her “See? It’s alright, I’m right here” Ty Lee spoke and Azula only nodded laying her head back on the pillow. Zyn let go of Azula's shoulder as she got the key to the bed and unlocked the chain that held her down to the bed. Azula sat up before her gaze shifted to Ty Lee again.

“Hello, Ty Lee” Her voice still empty as her gaze shifted down to the ground after meeting with Ty Lees. Ty Lee moved closer and took Azula's hand that was bound. Azula’s gaze shifted to their hands holding one another before looking out the window.

“Let’s get you fixed up Azula, I’ll take care of you and then maybe we can do something around here. Azula only nodded.

“That sounds nice”


	4. So Far

AZULA’S POV

“That sounds nice.” Azula’s voice was still soft and empty. Her face remained blank as she realized the two were still holding hands. She didn’t pull her hand away though, Azula seemed to find a new warmth from the girl. Ty Lee smiled brightly.

“Alright, We’ll get you dressed and I’ll brush your hair and we can possibly go out somewhere.” Ty Lee smiled glancing to Zyn when she spoke about going out. Azula only nodded softly, she hadn’t been anywhere outside this mental institute. Zyn finally spoke up. 

“We will leave and let you get dressed, me and Ty Lee need to chat.” Zyn spoke unlocking the rest of her cuffs. Ty Lee nodded and stood.

“I’ll be right back, Azula.” Ty Lee’s voice sounded happy as always and it made Azula wonder how she hid her emotions so easily. Obviously Azula had been hiding hers but she became so broken and feels as if she’s only breaking more. Azula only nodded watching Ty Lee’s hand remove itself from Azulas. Ty Lee stood and walked out with Zyn watching as the door closed before she slowly stood. Her golden gaze shifted from the door to the window glancing out which didn’t lead to much.

TY LEE’S POV

“Can I bring her to the Fire Fair? It’s in town for the week and I think it would be good for her.” Ty Lee spoke brightly and Zyn looked to the girl with a small smile.

“That’s up to Firelord Zuko. As long as you get a yes from him I can let her out.” Zyn spoke and Ty Lee nodded “You can help Azula get ready and then go talk to him to get an answer, then depending on what he says you can take her to the Fire Fair. Come see me when you're done, I’ll be at the front desk waiting.” Zyn spoke knowing she was putting lots of trust into Azula right now. Ty Lee nodded again with a small smile. Ty Lee walked back in seeing Azula had changed into black pants with a long red shirt which had a lighter red long sleeve shirt underneath.

“You look good Azula.” Ty Lee smiled brightly as Azula's gold eyes met hers although her face was still blank. Azula tried to smile, something she hadn’t done in almost a year. “Sit down on the bed, I’ll brush your hair.” She spoke softly and Azula nodded, still being out of chains. Azula walked over to the bed and sat down as Ty Lee fetched her hair brush. She walked over to Azula and sat down beside her but faced her having a leg bent inwards laying her leg flat on the bed. Azula turned to make it easier for Ty Lee as Azula shut her eyes. Ty Lee began brushing her hair as she ran her fingers through after completing a section of hair making sure she brushed it fully. Azula seemed to be enjoying her touch and Ty Lee was happy to be helping. Ty Lee was being careful and was being wary of Azula’s actions although the girl hadn’t moved. It took her about another five minutes before she finished “Alright, your hair is completely brushed.” Ty Lee spoke, running her fingers through the girl's onyx hair once more.

“Thank you, Ty Lee.” Azula spoke although her voice sounded empty and her face showed no emotion yet again. Ty Lee only smiled brightly looking at Azula as her silver eyes seemed to glow.

“Of course, Azula, now I need to go talk to your brother and get changed and then I will be back here.” Ty Lee spoke as Azula shifted to face her again. The two hadn’t realized how close they were sitting until Azula turned to fully face her. Their faces now inches away, Ty Lee immediately stood up being thankful for the face paint or else her face would be bright red. Azula seemed to have almost no reaction to the closeness but Ty Lee understood it, the girl not having felt emotions in a long time. Azula nodded to her words her gaze following the girl as she stood.

“I’ll be here.” Azula spoke back and Ty Lee nodded as she walked around the bed and headed for the door again. Ty Lee still felt the heat on her face but knew nobody could see it. She headed to the door and walked out.

“I won’t be long, Zula” Ty Lee called over her shoulder with a smile. Ty Lee headed out and back to the front desk where Zyn was waiting.

“How’d it go?” The woman questioned and Ty Lee nodded.

“Perfect, although she still seems so far away.” She smiled brightly at first before her smile faded a little and Zyn nodded “I’m gonna go see Zuko now to see if he’ll allow her out, I hope he does after everything they’ve been through, I hope he sees Azula has changed.” Ty Lee spoke her voice sounding innocent and Zyn nodded again as Ty Lees smile faded even more.

“I’m sure he will, Firelord Zuko may seem tough and mighty but he always has a soft spot. For Azula, she’ll come around, she’s still recovering from everything, give her time.” Zyn smiles trying to reassure the girl. Ty Lee nodded before waving and exiting the building as she headed back for the fire nation palace. She ran quickly through the nearby towns, only giving small glances to her seeing the Kyoshi warrior outfit. Ty Lee didn’t mind the attention as she continued running along. She kept repeating in her head that she would get Azula out of there and stay with her, she had to make Zuko trust that she wouldn’t do anything stupid. It took her about 20 minutes to get back to the palace as she entered the large doors and soon enough was greeted by Mai.

“Mai!” The girl spoke brightly and Mai focused her attention on her still having no emotions.

“Ty Lee, welcome back, how’s Azula?” Mai questioned looking at the girl as her hands rested folded into one another in her long sleeves.

“Azula is actually doing much better, she's also the reason i’m here right now, I need to speak to Zuko, is he busy?” She questioned Mai.

“No, he is in the throne room, it should be fine to walk in and talk to him.” Mai spoke and Ty Lee nodded as she continued walking thanking her friend as she passed. She headed down the winding halls till she came up to the large double doors as they opened before her. Orange fire filled the room igniting up Ty Lee's eyes.

“Zuko”


	5. Please

TY LEE’S POV

“Zuko” Ty Lee’s voice echoed through the room. The scarred man's face lifted meeting Ty Lee’s eyes silver, staring at orange.

“Hello Ty Lee, what do you need?” The man’s raspy voice spoke, raising an eyebrow towards the girl. Ty Lee’s hand fidgeted with her other hand nervously.

“I was wondering.. Is there any way I could get Azula out of the mental hospital for a day?..” Ty Lee spoke meeting the firelord's face who immediately shifted to confusion.

“Ty Lee.. I know you want to spend time with Azula and take her out of there.. But how do we know we can trust her?” He questioned his voice echoing through the room before a silence fell across the air. Ty Lee had been afraid of this, her gaze shifted away, trust was a major thing for Azula. Ty Lee knew the girl had always struggled with it whether it be her trusting somebody or somebody trusting her. Azula was manipulative and could lie extremely easily to people but Ty Lee felt like the girl had changed.

“I.. I just feel like I can” She spoke with her gaze moving back to Zuko as she started to stand up for her friend. She took a deep breath “If anything happens I can chi block her, we’ll only be going to the Fire Festival. She will be in handcuffs and ankle cuffs the whole time.” Ty Lee spoke trying to reassure Zuko that everything would be fine as long as Ty Lee was there.

“I know how you feel, she gave us lots of feelings the first time seeing her again that day. I don’t know if it would be right to bring her to a public place again. But I.. trust you, Ty Lee” He spoke looking at the girl and Ty Lee nodded feeling a sense of hope wash over her “I understand that I need to give her a chance but, Ty Lee you cannot let your guard down, under any circumstances.” Zuko spoke his head slightly raised as he fixed his posture on the throne. He held out a rolled up piece of paper that had a red ribbon tied around it with a fire nation logo stamped onto it.

“I promise you won’t regret this Zuko! Thank you!” She spoke with a huge smile. Ty Lee quickly walked up and took the paper from his hands before saying goodbye and exiting.. She walked out of the throne room and headed back towards the main doors before running into Mai again.

“Why are you all happy?..” Mai questioned in her normal emotionless tone. Ty Lee only smiled a little more.  
“Well, Zuko is letting me take ‘Zula out of the hospital for a little to go to the Fire Festival” She spoke, meeting her best friend's darker orange gaze. She stood there fidgeting slightly as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

“Really? Zuko allowed that? Surprising, he barely trusts his sister still although she seems to be getting better” Mai’s raspy voice spoke and Ty Lee nodded. She had found it a little weird as well but she didn’t say anything not wanting to think too much about it.

“I was a little surprised too, but that means me and ‘Zula can spend time together” She spoke being very happy and excited about that. Mai nodded.

“I know you like her Ty Lee, but are you sure? She’s going to be hell to deal with..” Mai spoke her hands slightly shifting although they were still tucked into one another with the sleeves covering them.

“I know.. But I think I’m willing to do it, I-I’ve liked her for some time, I don’t even know if she likes me, not like I’ll be able to find out anytime soon.” Ty Lee spoke as Mai nodded along to her words.

“You would be good for her, Ty Lee” Mai spoke with a slight smile entering her face as she looked at Ty Lee before she walked off leaving Ty Lee alone again to go back to Azula. Ty Lee smiled brightly at Mai’s words before seeing her walk off leaving Ty Lee with her thoughts. She had to get back to Azula to go bring her to the festival. She immediately ran out of the palace and back towards the hospital using her acrobatic skills to make the trip seem quicker. She made sure to keep the message in a safe spot where she couldn’t lose it while doing all this. It took about 20 minutes to make it back to the hospital as she walked in immediately being met with Zyns eyes.

“Ty Lee, your back, what did Firelord Zuko say?” Zyn questioned and Ty Lee revealed the paper and handed it to Zyn with a smile. The woman immediately took the paper and unraveled it as she started to read it.

“He said yes” She spoke and Zyn’s smile began to grow as she continued to read it.

“He did, that’s amazing, I give you full permission to take Azula to the Fire Festival” Zyn spoke with a smile “Let’s go tell Azula” She spoke beginning to walk towards Azula’s room again. She gave a small knock before entering, Ty Lee following behind Zyn as Azula's gaze lifted to look at the two.

AZULA'S POV  
Azula had just been sitting on her bed awaiting Ty Lee's return. She didn't know if she could be fully trusted by anybody yet so she didn't give herself hope that she was going to be able to leave this place, even if it was only for a few hours. She began to go into deep thought about being able to leave here. If she was able to and she went to the festival, she hoped nobody would recognize her or else they would have other people to deal with. She sat on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, her gaze staring out the window, although it stared right into a brick wall. Soon enough she heard approaching footsteps from down the hall and heard her door open. She didn't flinch but soon enough her gaze turned to see a very happy Zyn and Ty Lee.  
"Azula" Ty Lee spoke, capturing her attention as they locked eyes.  
"You're going to the Fire Festival!"


	6. Fire Festival Pt1

TY LEE’S POV

“You’re going to the Fire Festival!” Ty Lee was smiling brightly with her hands clasped together near her chest. Azula still couldn’t really manage a smile but she tried her best. It came out awkward so she stopped as Ty Lee noticed. She walked over and sat down beside Azula, her hands moving to either side of her “It’s okay, smile it brightens your aura.” Ty Lee spoke placing a hand on top of Azulas. Ty Lee’s gaze rested on Azula as the girl started to look up. Before she knew it golden extinguished eyes were staring back into hers as she managed a slight still awkward smile “There ya go ‘Zula” Ty Lee smiled brighter “Are you ready?” She questioned as Azula nodded.

“Yes, Ty Lee I am” She spoke slowly getting her voice back. Ty Lee could tell although Azula may not seem like it but the way her eyes seemed to slowly be igniting again gave her hope that Azula would come back around. It has only been a year but so much can happen in that span of time. Ty Lee stood awaiting Azula before both their gazes shifted to Zyn, the woman smiled softly. The cuffs clanked as Azula stood each chain hitting the other. Ty Lee still hated the chains, she wanted Azula to be out of them but she knew it was safety precautions, they still didn’t know if Azula was lying or not. As much as Ty Lee wanted to trust her she knew she couldn’t give her full trust in fear of being hurt again. Azula was now standing beside Ty Lee, both of them looking at Zyn now.

Zyn gave a smile to the two clutching a clipboard in her hand “Have fun you two. I’m sure you will both enjoy the fair” She let them out of the room Ty Lee held onto Azula’s hand as they exited the hospital room. She started to wonder how long it’s been since the girl had seen real sunlight. Ty Lee was to be trusted by Zyn and Zuko and the rest of them if Azula was to get out of control she was to chi block her.

Ty Lee reached the doors before taking a breath and stepping outside with Azula who she felt hesitate. The sunlight hit Azula's now pale skin brightening it as Ty Lee looked behind her to see Azula’s eyes squinted. She took a moment before they opened fully fluttering slightly. She watched as the black haired girl took a long look around taking in everything “It’s still all the same” Azula spoke chuckling slightly “I’ve been in there for so long.. So long” She added and Ty Lee could see her wanting to break down.

“It’s alright ‘Zula you’ll be getting to see much more of it now, as long as you continue to progress” She spoke softly letting Azula move up beside her as she placed an arm on her shoulder. Azula looked at her and Ty Lee smiled “C’mon let's catch that fair” She smiled before walking off again holding onto Azula’s hand again. She headed towards all the noise and good smelling food. It only took about 20 minutes before finding the festival.

She headed directly up to one of the stands “I’m gonna get some fire flakes, do you want some ‘Zula?” Ty Lee questioned and Azula nodded following her. They reached the stand and Ty Lee ordered the fire flakes. The man behind the stand looked at Azula a couple times seeming to recognize her. Ty Lee noticed so she stepped in front of Azula slightly as the man turned around to go grab them. He turned back around and passed the flakes to Ty Lee “Thank you” Ty Lee spoke kindly and smiled brightly. The man nodded as a blush formed on his face before Ty Lee turned and walked away with Azula. She took some fire flakes and ate them before passing them to Azula “Here ‘Zula, have some, I’m sure you missed them” She spoke and Azula took the bag and ate some. She smiled not reacting to the spice at all but being happy to taste such things once again. Ty Lee noticed the smile on her face making her smile even more.

They continued walking around to different stands, Ty Lee mostly dragging along Azula. Although she heard no complaints and went with it following Ty Lee, her golden eyes seemed to look all over the place. Ty Lee could tell Azula still hated the chains but they both knew they couldn’t take them off. Ty Lee walked up to a booth that had masks, it was traditional for some people to buy them and wear them at said festival “We’re just looking, don’t worry I won’t make you wear one” Ty Lee spoke towards Azula. Azula smiled slightly and nodded.

“T-Thank you Ty Lee” Azula's voice spoke up.. And it seemed.. Happy. Ty Lee’s head perked at her voice looking over with a smile.

“For what ‘Zula?” She questioned her head tilting slightly towards the girl.

“Thank you.. For well.. Everything really. Bringing me out here, spending time with me, being my.. Friend” Azula spoke choosing her words carefully. Ty Lee’s smile seemed to grow even more. She had never really heard Azula thank anyone before and it surprised her a lot.

“Of course.. We may have had our fights and differences, but I can see you’ve changed a lot Azula. You’re aura is very very pink” Ty Lee spoke and Azula chuckled. Ty Lee melted at her laugh. She had missed her laugh so much, the fire nation princess hadn’t laughed in what seemed like years and years.

Azula smiled looking up to Ty Lee again “You and you’re auras. Always about auras” Azula spoke shaking her head lightly but continuing to smile. Ty Lee finally shifted her eyes away realizing she was staring. She heard a voice speak up and looked around until her eyes were met with a stage, a fire performer on it. Azula seemed so much happier now and she definitely has changed a lot in so many good ways.

“Azula, the show's about to start, c’mon!”


	7. Fire Festival Pt2

AZULA’S POV

“Azula, the show's about to start, c’mon!” Ty Lee’s voice rang through her ears. Azula followed the girls gaze as she was getting dragged away now looking up to the stage. She could hear the man talking over the crowd. There were a bunch of little kids in the front of the crowd, their eyes peering up at the stage. The man on stage was most definitely and obviously a fire bender. Lots of people began to crowd around, Azula and Ty Lee being some of them. The man was making movements all over the stage, fire bending moves to be exact. Azula could tell he was sloppy just by the way he was moving, if he was an actual fighter he wouldn’t stand a chance with that.

Her gaze glanced to Ty Lee who was excitedly watching the man. Azula took a step closer to her as people crowded around them wanting to stay close to Ty Lee. The man’s voice finally spoke up “Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Fire Festival!” He spoke generating some fire into his hands with a fwoosh sound. The crowd erupted into cheers almost automatically. Azula flinched slightly at the sudden loud noises. Ty Lee seemed to take note of her reaction and grabbed onto Azula’s hand. Azula had a small blush on her face as her gaze shifted down to their locked hands and then up to a smiling Ty Lee. She watched Ty Lee look away again before Azula looked at the ground ‘Why does she always make me blush?’ Azula thought to herself taking a breath before her gaze shifted back up.

The two watched the fire bender do his work as he entertained the crowd. Azula watched all his stances seeing many, many flaws. She hated how everyone was easily impressed but still went with it. She watched how Ty Lee reacted seeing the girl be captivated by his movements, the way the man quite literally danced with the fire. The man began to make different shapes, and animals with his fire. The children were amazed by it seeing all the different animals “Now, I would like a volunteer from the crowd” The man spoke. Ty Lee seemed ecstatic but she knew she couldn’t leave Azula’s side. Azula glanced at her and nudged her.

“Why don’t you go up?” Azula questioned and Ty Lee shook her head. Her grey eyes met with Azula’s again.

“I’d rather stay here with you” She spoke and gave Azula a smile. Azula immediately began blushing again ‘Is she flirting with me? I can’t tell’ Azula thought to herself her gaze remaining locked with Ty Lee’s. The girl looked away again back to the stage seeing a volunteer had been chosen. Azula felt Ty Lee lean into her slightly, feeling her weight shift against her. Azula didn’t complain and let her although the chains stopped her from doing much else. The two watched as the man spoke up again.

“Thank you for volunteering, young lady, please have a seat, you will be the princess who needs saving.” He spoke as he brought a chair onto the stage setting it down and giving it a pat. The lady obeyed and sat. He wrapped a loose piece of fabric around her before turning back to the crowd “My next trick is called.. Taming the dragon!” He spoke smiling brightly at the crowd. Azula and Ty Lee watched as the man began his bending again. He formed another shape, this time it seemed to be a long pole with a ball of fire at the end. As time slowly passed it became a dragon flying through the sky attached on a chain. Azula watched the dragon move through the air as did the rest of the crowd.

She couldn’t help but compare the dragon to herself. Chained, able to do so much but stuck from doing everything she wanted. The fake flamed dragon swarmed around moving in all directions as if the man really did have to tame it “Fear not! For I shall tame this fiery beast!” The man spoke, pulling onto the dragon's chain which was in his hand. The dragon seemed to move with it but then went away again, trying to escape “It’s too strong! I can’t hold it!” The man acted as the dragon began to swoop and dance all over.

The chain snapped “Oh no! I’ve lost it!” He shouted watching as he used his bending to steer the dragon directly towards the woman. Seconds before it hit her the dragon dispersed into smoke. The crowd roared yet again at the man’s performance. Ty Lee seemed to be captivated as well as she began cheering for him, Azula clapped along as well.. At least she tried. The man allowed the lady to stand up taking her hand with him as he walked to the front of the stage “Let’s hear it for our volunteer!” He spoke, the crowd roared with enthusiasm again before the man helped the lady back down into the crowd. Everyone continued to clap as he bowed “Thank you all very, very much” He spoke. He created a fire wall fully around himself before the fire left leaving nobody there, Azula had to admit.. He was pretty good.

“That was amazing,” Ty Lee said, turning around to Azula. 

“He was pretty good” Azula agreed “I really can’t wait to start bending again” She spoke smiling brightly. Ty Lee couldn’t help but smile back.

“You will be able to bend again one day ‘Zula, don’t worry” Ty Lee spoke giving her a hug. Azula seemed to tense for a moment but then relaxed into the hug. She couldn’t really hug back so she just stood there. Once Ty Lee let go their gazes met again.

“Fireworks are going to be set off in 10 minutes!” A man’s voice broke through the entire festival. Azula and Ty Lee looked away from each other.

“C-Can we get some more food before we go watch fireworks?” Azula questioned as she found her words again. Ty Lee nodded.

“Y-Yea let’s go”


	8. Fireworks

TY LEE’S POV  
“Y-Yea lets go” Ty Lee managed to stutter out her face reddening slightly. Before Azula could question her she grabbed the girls hand and started off towards a food stand. Ty Lee got another bag of fire flakes knowing that these were one of Azula’s favorite fair foods anyways.

Ty Lee grabbed Azula's wrist, not bothering to take the girl's hand since it might be a little hard “I was thinking we could go up there and watch the fireworks” Ty Lee spoke pointing up towards a cliff edge that just loomed near the small town. Ty Lee glanced back at Azula catching the small nod she gave seeing Azula’s flushed face was definitely new. She wasn’t complaining though.

The two walked out of the town and towards the small cliff side, this was going to be a perfect view. Ty Lee released Azula’s wrist upon their arrival heading towards the very edge of the cliff. She watched as Azula’s gaze looked off into the distance, she couldn’t help but smile “They should be starting any moment now” Azula spoke, Ty Lee was surprised to say the least. She definitely got Azula more out of her shell than she could have imagined over this short amount of time. It must’ve been easy though being childhood friends.

She sat down words tumbling out “Yea, I haven’t seen fireworks in so long!-” Her words cut off short her gaze shifting to Azula seeing how she reacted to Ty Lee’s words feeling her face turn to slight fear. Azula just shifted her gaze down “A-Azula, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that” She spoke. Azula’s chains clanked as she shifted and shook her head. Azula took a seat beside her as her gaze remained down. She took a second before those golden eyes looked back into Ty Lee's, a smile spread across Azula’s face. 

She could tell this was a genuine smile “Don’t worry abo-”

Crack, Pop, Snap

The two girls' heads snapped forward. It was perfect, the sun had just fully gone down and the indigo sky gave way to the light that bursted into the air from below. Ty Lee moved closer to Azula before leaning her head onto her shoulder, she never could’ve done this really without being poked by Azula’s spiky uniform. She felt Azula tense from her touch before relaxing and leaning her head on top of Ty Lee’s slightly. The two watched the fireworks in a comfortable silence, luckily neither of them wanted to break said silence anyways. 

All different fire nation colors spread across the sky, it reflected through both of their eyes seeing all the different shades and hearing all the loud but comforting noises. They never stopped only raging on for a while. Ty Lee felt a drop of something hit her head she ignored it before feeling another. She pulled away from Azula turning her head towards her “Azula?” She questioned before seeing tears running down the girl's face “Azula, what’s wrong?” She questioned placing the bag of fire flakes that neither of them had bothered to touch on the grass. Both of Ty Lee’s hands moved to cup Azula’s face making the girl look at her. Silver met gold yet again.

Azula shook her head “I-I just never thought I’d be able to see something like this again. I’ve been trapped there for so long. You’ve really helped, I know it’s only been a couple of days but.. I’m starting to feel.. Happy again, I hate to admit it but I’m happy” Azula continued although her golden gaze shifted down. Ty Lee wiped the tears from Azula’s face.

“Azula! That’s amazing, I’m so glad you’re happy, that’s all I’ve ever wanted, you deserve happiness, you know that. You’re not a monster…” Ty Lee’s hands traveled down to hold Azula’s hands as metal clanked “Everyone is wrong about you.. Me and you, we’ve had our ups and downs, but you’ve changed Azula. They’re telling me to be careful but I’m sitting here now and seeing you break down.. I have nothing to be afraid of” Ty Lee took a deep breath as her silver eyes searched Azula’s trying to find something. The fireworks colors shined on both of their faces as they erupted with a loud bang each time.

“Azula-”

Her words were cut off when a pair of lips met hers. Ty Lee’s eyes widened briefly before she relaxed and her eye’s closed kissing her back. She was beyond thrilled now, she was so surprised at the same time though. Azula was the one to pull back once they both needed air.

“Z-Zula” She tried to talk again. Azula only smiled as tears still fell slightly.

“Ty Lee, I have been waiting to do that. You.. you make me so happy. It seems foolish for me to admit it. I never thought anyone would love me, my mother didn’t, Zuzu didn’t, Uncle didn’t. Even though I’d yell and get angry at you and Mai, you’d always come back. The betrayal, I didn’t care. Reflecting back on it, you were smart, that was the right thing to do... “ Azula looked directly into Ty Lee’s eyes who were now shedding their own tears. Ty Lee moved forward capturing Azula’s lips yet again. She was waiting for this, she always has been just as Azula had been doing the same. To think that the girl in front of her was once a murderous villain surprised her.

Azula was no such thing anymore and Ty Lee would never let her fall back to that path. Their lips separated again and the two gazed into each other's eyes. Another bang rang through the air as Ty Lee’s attention turned back to the beautiful colors. She moved even closer if that was possible. She moved her head back onto Azula’s shoulder as she felt a small peck on the top of her head. She never thought the fire nation princess would act like this. She was really so much more affectionate than Ty Lee had thought. She always believed ‘Zula would hate PDA and everything like it, maybe she did they weren’t really fully out in public. But time would tell for them and Ty Lee was excited for her new found love.

Another 10 minutes passed and the fireworks ended which meant she had to take Azula back to the hospital. The two stood and made the journey back only taking another short 20 minutes. They talked and laughed the rest of the way back. Once reaching the hospital everything was quiet again. The two entered and headed to Azula’s room staying quiet. A few nurses were at the front desk and roaming the halls, other than that there was nobody around.

They reached the princesses room and entered. Although Ty Lee rested against the door frame looking at Azula “Well.. I should probably go now” Ty Lee spoke up. Azula gave a sad smile before nodding with easily noticed hesitation.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Azula”


End file.
